


The Banning of Public Displays of Affection

by rizcriz



Series: tumblr is dying time to get compiling [12]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, in which too many people see someones bare ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: in which Penny, Alice and Margo are traumatized.





	The Banning of Public Displays of Affection

Penny groans as he walks into the Cottage, and finds Quentin and Eliot sitting on the couch kissing each other. They’re sitting side by side, but Eliot’s got one leg draped overtop Quentins thigh, and both of them have their hairs woven so deep in each others hair, Penny wonders if they’ll ever be able to get their hands out, of it they’ll become some weird medical science mystery to be studied. 

He slams the door shut, but not even that urges them apart. If anything, they kiss with more gusto.

Penny wants to vomit. 

“Would you two get a fucking room?” 

That’s enough to make them break apart, and they look up at him, confused and dazed. Red faced, Quentin looks like a clown, and Eliot looks like he knows he’s about to get laid, but even his cheeks are flushed red. 

Eliot smirks up at him, somehow detangling his fingers from Quentings hair, patting the top off his head delicately, “We’re good. You’re welcome to join, if you’re too unbearably jealous, though.” 

Penny rolls his eyes and imagines himself literally anywhere else. When he opens his eyes, he’s relieved to find himself in the library. 

*

They’re leaning against the island counter, when Margo walks in. She’s tempted to berate them, mostly because Quentin has his hands in Eliot’s pants pockets, and Eliot’s leaning over him, using the counter as support with one hand, while the other runs across Quentin’s jaw delicately. 

One of them laughs softly, and she realizes they’re not making out. 

Slowly, she backs out of the kitchen and lets them have their moment. She can have a first year go pick her up some chillie cheese fries from off campus, anyways.

*

It’s not the first time she walks in on them, but coming into a room, face to face with the pale white ass of Eliot Waugh is the last thing Alice expects to see when she walks into the cottage. 

She yelps, turns around, going out the way she came in, and slams the door shut behind her. 

She can hear the muffled voice of Quentin asking, “What was that?” 

And Eliot’s response of, “Who cares?” 

*

Alice, Margo and Penny stop them as they exit Eliot’s room, hand in hand. They stop laughing, look at the three of them. “Can we help you?” Eliot asks. 

Alice nods. “Yes. Absolutely, you can.”

Margo rolls her eyes. “Down, doggy,” She mutters, stepping forward and smiling at them. “You guys know I love your love.” As Quentin nods hesitantly, and Eliot tilts his head, she adds, “I really do. It’s sweet. But these two,” She jabs a thumb over her shoulder at Alice and Penny, “Don’t appreciate walking in on you to canoodling. And some of the other people living here are … let’s say not pleased.” 

“What’s your point, Bambi?”

“New house rules, ass hole,” Penny grouches, “No sex or making out outside of your room.” 

Quentin frowns. “Everyone makes out in the lounge -,” 

“There has been an increase in naked asses on the couch,” Margo says, smirking, “And that has to stop, because a bunch of babies are complaining. So. Sex in your room. Laughing and flirting is acceptable elsewhere. But you kiss? You’re out. Got it?” Before either of them respond, she grins, clapping her hands together, “Good.” She turns around, makes a face at Alice and Penny. “You can go now.” 

Behind her, Eliot’s bedroom door clicks open and closed. 


End file.
